Keep My Pace
by Carabun
Summary: Shirosaki is tired of Ichigo being away. One day, Ichigo decides to stop being so distant and spice things up before he goes off for a while. More IchiHichi than HichiIchi. M, slight AU, Fluff ? . Oneshot.


_**One of my HichiIchi oneshots that've been neglected and not put on . So, I was planning on giving the two a few fanfics worth of attention. **_

_**Hopefully, you will as well? Oh, and this was done to **_

"_**Keep My Pace" by SunSet Swish. The sixth Bleach ending that I just learned how to sing. Heehee. Enjoy!**_

_

* * *

_

Hichigo yawned, his neko ears twitching to the soft music that floated through the house like a pungent aroma from freshly made food; of which, there was none. He glanced at the clock from the couch. The red letters plainly stated 8 AM. Ichigo had just left. Hichigo suspected the teen to have friends to meet, duties at Seireitei, a job, or…a girlfriend. Hichigo frowned at his thoughts. Since when had he this strange…near _need_ for the teen to be around?

This was the fourth week in a row that Hichigo had noticed Ichigo leaving early, coming home late, and almost mindlessly feeding him before sitting at the window, glaring at the rain. On numerous occasions, Hichigo had tried his hardest to stay up late with Ichigo, but always fell asleep against the wall, or on the couch, and awoke with one of Ichigo's sweaters draped over him. Maybe it was his animal-like instinct, but he always woke the same way: fretting over where Ichigo could be, if he was alright, and what he was doing. He'd spend minutes calling his name, and then finally come to realization that Ichigo was once again…

Gone.

Hichigo wore a black dress shirt and a pair of Ichigo's boxers. His favorite pair, in fact: The black pair with strawberries fluttering over them. It always made Ichigo blush to see Hichigo wearing his clothes, but Ichigo hadn't been blushing lately. Hichigo wore it in hopes he'd get a smile from Ichigo. One of his genuine smiles that made him proud to be owned by the orange haired teen. He yawned, his black collar with a yellow bell making a wondrous jingling noise. His canines were slightly pointed like that of a cat, and his ears and tail were black. He missed Ichigo. A lot. The two had always gone out after he left, since Ichigo knew how much the fair skinned neko missed him during the day.

Hichigo stood up and glanced at the clock almost every minute. 8 AM couldn't have been any longer than it was at the moment. He hopped onto the windowsill and stared at the grey sky. He hadn't really been listening, but a few weeks ago, he and Ichigo had cuddled together on the couch, watching the news. As Ichigo scratched behind Hichigo's ear, lulling him to sleep, Hichigo remembered hearing "Rain, thunderstorms, and hail all month" before slipping into sleep. It was as though those words had affected Ichigo to the point where he stopped smiling, he stopped looking at the fair skinned neko, and he stopped…being himself. The spark in Ichigo's eyes had vanished, and was replaced with a dull, listless look that refused to let the spark return.

* * *

Hours passed. Hichigo was starving. He wasn't sure on when Ichigo would be back. He growled lowly to himself. "_How dare that bastard…what's _wrong_ with him? Was it…me? Did I do something to piss him off?_" Hichigo thought, his tail swishing back and forth in thought. He jumped once he heard someone rapping their knuckles against the door. He glanced at the clock, which signaled noon, and felt a pang of surprise. Was Ichigo really home that early?!

He rushed to the door and stood up, peering through the hole. Hichigo felt an annoyed grunt pas through his lips. It wasn't Ichigo. Instead, his redheaded, imbecilic friend, Abarai Renji. Renji knocked again, and Hichigo tilted his head, noticing how…fidgety Renji was acting. And his eyes darted around, as though he needed to make sure he wasn't followed; or he was somewhere he shouldn't have been. Hichigo carefully unlocked the door and let Renji in, who almost trampled over the neko. Hichigo slammed the door, pointing at Renji. "Oi, oi, I know you're King's friend, but you can't just walk in and do whatever you want! He left _me_ in charge of the place!"

"Keep your thong on, neko, I'm looking for something…" Renji retorted, earning a glare from the snow haired neko. Hichigo watched as Renji searched over the couch, in the kitchen, and in the living room. He sighed with relief, much to Hichigo's confusion.

"Alright, listen…the reason I came here was because Ichigo sent me back here. Though, I was supposed to be at Urahara Shoten cleaning up. Ichigo wanted me to make sure everything wasn't out of order because he planning on something when he got home. And he wanted to make sure that "it" was hidden." Hichigo stared at him, then narrowed his eyes.

"It?' What's "it", Abarai?" The neko demanded. Though, Renji tutted. "Sorry. Can't tell ya, even if I wanted to." Renji knew full well that "it" was Ichigo's datebook, where it showed plainly that he'd be leaving early the next morning.

Hichigo _hated_ it when Ichigo was planning things, and he completely left him out. It _really_ made him feel like he shouldn't be proud to be Ichigo's. Hichigo bit his lip and nodded, then was petted by Renji, who grinned like an idiot.

"You're lucky, Shirosaki-chan…" Renji teased. Hichigo narrowed his eyes to slits. "You're in for quite a night tonight." He said. And with that, the redhead left the house. Hichigo blinked. He was in for a night? What did that redheaded sin of nature mean?

* * *

"_I'm sorry, Shiro…I can't play right now." Ichigo waved off the neko, returning his attention to his work. He sat as his desk, pencil inbetween his fingers as he continued to write. He kept pushing up his glasses and pushing buttons on his calculator, writing the result onto the form below him. Shirosaki whined a bit, tugging at the yarn that wrapped around his body. "Please?"_

"…_No…"_

"_C'mon, King! You've been at work all day! I haven't had anyone to spend time with, and I'll be damned if you're going to spend another night at work instead of---" Hichigo was stopped by Ichigo, who glanced down at him with those dull, listless, yet pained eyes. _

"_I can't play right now, Shirosaki. Maybe another time." Ichigo reached down and stroked Hichigo's hair, returning to work as though none of that had happened. Hichigo bit his lip hard and held back yelling at the teen. He turned, leaving the room to play alone in the living room._

* * *

"_Hey…_" Ichigo whispered. Shirosaki felt warm hands against his skin. It was like a touch from an old friend he hadn't gotten in such a long time that he was still clinging to what it used to feel like. He opened one golden orb and saw Ichigo kneeling by the couch, staring at him. Hichigo's first reaction was to smile, because then Ichigo would smile, and everything would be right in both their worlds because all that mattered was that they still had each other.

But he kept a straight face. Ichigo stared at him, until he decided to end the silence that they two shared. "…Hichigo…I've been gone all day…and this particular day has made me realize that…I've been too inwardly focused, and that I've been neglecting someone else I should've taken to heart. But…I should've told you…"

Hichigo turned a little, laying on his side and facing Ichigo. "_Tell me what…?_" He whispered, a little scared that Ichigo had done something a bit self-destructive, since his depression could go to great lengths.

"…I have to go to Kyoto for six months. It's only to make more money, and make sure you've go the best life possible. They sent me the forms to go, and since I'm not allowed to bring you with me, you'll be staying here, or with Inoue."

Hichigo felt…a mixture of broken. It was as though he was recovering from every blow Ichigo's life had given him, he as in the hospital, and now going to Kyoto for half a year had forced him to flat line.

"…You're…leaving me…?" Hichigo felt his voice crack on 'leaving'. Ichigo caressed the neko's cheek gently.

"No. Not leaving. I…I have a job, Shiro, I can't always be around…"

Hichigo's slightly worried look changed to a complete Poker Face. He sat up on the couch and crossed his legs, staring at Ichigo, who returned the stare with a face that almost screamed "…Do you still love me?". Hichigo glanced to the side, hearing thunder crash and lightning flash across the blackened sky. The rain fell hard, cascading down the window. And at that moment, Hichigo felt liquid cloud his vision. He tried to will it away, and it worked, though it fell down his cheeks. He was silent. Ichigo immediately felt guilty. He held Hichigo's chin and turned the fair skinned neko to him. "No, no, no, Shiro…Please, don't cry. Shhh…I promise, I won't be gone forever…"

Though, Hichigo continued to cry in absolute silence. He couldn't have even _one_ day with Ichigo to himself. He desperately wished that everything would go back to normal and Ichigo would return to being the adorable jerk he was; yelling at Shiro once he intentionally broke something, just to see that spark in his chocolate orbs that made him who he was, and he wanted Ichigo to smack him in the head, wiping his tears away and kissing him on the forehead, laughing and saying things like "Shiro, you're the most gullible little shit ever. I'm kidding! Here, let's just make you something to eat and watch TV, 'kay?" Then Ichigo would hug him, and they'd lay together, and everything would've been fixed. That horrible newscaster can go to hell for saying those words and turning Ichigo into something he wasn't.

"…Shiro?" Ichigo asked softly. Hichigo pulled back from the hug, too broken to at least say "Nani?", and stared at Ichigo. The orange haired teen leaned in and crushed his lips against Shirosaki's, holding his thin, fem-like body against his own muscular one. Shirosaki didn't want to kiss him. He wanted to yell. He wanted to kick. He wanted to scream. He wanted to beat the living hell out of Ichigo for doing this to him. For making him fall in love with him and giving him all the comfort in the world, and then taking it away all for the sake of "work". Though, he still loved Ichigo no matter what, and he wouldn't let anyone else touch him, even if it risked him life and limb.

Shirosaki felt his tears stop as he slowly returned the kiss, and as if automatically, Ichigo seized dominance of the kiss, wrapping his tongue around Shirosaki's blue one.

Shirosaki blushed, tiling his head back as his legs wrapped around Ichigo's waist. He tilted his head to the side and gave Ichigo access to his neck, biting, licking, and sucking his jugular. Ichigo left small love bites littered on the right side of Hichigo's neck while Hichigo ran his fingers through Ichigo's orange locks, the hair on his ears standing on end as they pricked up. As Ichigo kissed his neck, his hands traveled down the inviting curve of his back, finding a long, black tail waiting for him. But as soon as he'd taken hold of it, he heard Hichigo hiss deeply into his ear. A thin bit of sweat formed on Shirosaki's skin and he tensed.

"Fuck…Kurosaki-san, don't…" He pleaded. Ichigo smirked a bit, squeezing the tail earning a moan from the neko under him. Shirosaki's erection pressed against Ichigo's stomach, the feeling of the fabric, then skin against his head and shaft caused him to arch against Ichigo. Before he knew it, he was picked up. He blushed, hissing at Ichigo, who still had hold of his tail.

"Oi, oi, l-let go!" Shirosaki growled. Ichigo opened his bedroom door. Everything was set neatly, as though he'd been sleeping at work instead of coming home at 3 and 4 AM, when Shirosaki was fast asleep. Shirosaki was then thrown upon Ichigo's bed, his rear facing Ichigo, who readily pulled of his clothes along with Hichigo's. The clothes were a barrier that _had_ to be demolished. Or at least taken apart. He leant down and lay on top of Shirosaki, his erection rubbing against his firm ass.

Shirosaki let out a whimper as Ichigo sucked his neck, letting his hands explore Hichigo's body. One of his hands went to the side to grab lube off of the nightstand. Hichigo would ponder about why Ichigo even _had_ lube in the first place later on. Ichigo lubed up his fingers with the clear, gel-like substance and caressed the neko's warm entrance. A sharp hiss was heard as Shirosaki tensed at the feeling of Ichigo's fingers against his hole. Ichigo moved his mouth to cover Hichigo's, his tongue licking the neko's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Hichigo immediately separated his lips and let Ichigo's tongue attack his, claiming dominance once more. Ichigo kissed him hard to make him center on the kiss instead of the fingers being slowly pushed into him. Ichigo loved the small hisses he would get from his submissive neko. He stretched his fingers a bit and Shirosaki arched his back, his fingernails digging into the teen.

Ichigo removed his fingers and aimed his cock, which was turning a faint blue at the tip, at Shirosaki's waiting hole. He broke the kiss and leant down, nibbling on Hichigo's earlobe.

"Are you ready…Hichi?"

A slight whimper was all Hichigo could say before Ichigo slammed into him, holding his ass firmly in his hands. Hichigo felt a gasp get stuck in his throat. His eyes snapped shut and he gritted his teeth. Ichigo was bigger than he'd thought…Not that he'd thought about it or anything…

The orange haired teen pushed and pulled out of his fair skinned neko, earning moans and grunts. He could feel all of the pleasure pool in his abdomen as his member increased in hardness. Shirosaki's hair stood on end. As Ichigo pumped himself in and out of his neko's body, he reached around and grabbed Shirosaki's tail. Shirosaki called out his owner's name, only to have Ichigo advance upon him. Shirosaki forced open one eye as Ichigo fondled his tail and fucked his hole. The connection they had was closer than ever, now. This was all Shirosaki wanted; attention from Ichigo. He was brought back from his thoughts when his eyes forcibly shut, his tail seemed to straighten, and his ears moved back as he came, releasing all of his pleasure onto the sheets, and onto Ichigo's strong chest.

"Fuck…" Ichigo cursed, exploding into Shirosaki with one more buck of his hips as the head touched his prostate. Everything turned hazy for Shirosaki. He looked up at Ichigo, who pulled out, some of his seed spilling out of Hichigo's hole, he leaned down and kissed Shirosaki, who sat up as Ichigo turned out the lights, going to the other side of the bed and getting under the covers. Shirosaki blinked.

"…King? That's all?"

"I never said it'd be long, Shiro…"

Shirosaki narrowed his eyes. "You didn't say how long it was going to be at all, cheater!" Ichigo responded to this by sitting up and pulling Shirosaki down, smashing their lips together. Shirosaki blushed, returning the kiss, but the passionate connection ended just as it began. Ichigo smirked, pulling Shirosaki back down and spooning him, stroking his member and lulling the neko to sleep.

"I love you, Shirosaki…So much…" Ichigo whispered. Hichigo was thankful that he had heard that, because he had just fallen asleep.

* * *

The next morning, one of Shirosaki's yellow orbs opened slightly. He was cold. His eye closed once more as he thought of last night, a slight smile on his face. He wanted to stay here in Ichigo's strong arms, and sleep till noon…

"Ichigo…" He said softly. His eyes suddenly snapped open. He sat up and glanced at the clock. 8 AM. He rushed out of the bed, only to be slowed down by the covers wrapping around his legs and tackling him to the ground. One of his eyes closed as Ichigo's love juice from last night found its way just below his eye. He wiped it of and untangled himself, pulling on a pair of Ichigo's boxers and rushing around the house, calling his owner's name.

"King!! Where are you!?" He yelled, looking everywhere for him. He wanted nothing more than to be tackled from behind by Ichigo, who'd laugh and bite him on the ear, telling him that he wanted to see how freaked the neko would get, and that he'd prepared breakfast, but that wouldn't happen. Hichigo rushed to the balcony window and unfolded the blinds. Once he saw Ichigo wasn't thinking a usual on the balcony, he let out a whine of fear. Just as he was about to turn around, he saw a blue car pull up. Ichigo stood outside, getting in it. He unlocked the locks on the balcony window as fast as he could, getting out into the balcony and yelling at the top of his lungs.

"ICHIGO!! STOP!!!" He yelled. He really, _really_ wished Ichigo wouldn't leave him in the dark again. He reached out, knowing he couldn't touch the orange haired teen, but he'd sure as hell give it a try. "ICHIGO!!"

Ichigo thought he heard something from inside the car, but then he shrugged it off, continuing to talk to the people inside as it began to pull off. Shirosaki's heart sank into his feet. He reached for Ichigo, but unaware of how far he was reaching, he accidentally fell over the rail, but grabbed it with one hand, looking back down at how far he was from the ground. His eyes flicked from his hand clutching the bar, to the car that carried the one he loved so dearly.

"..I-Ichi…"

The car gained speed.

"I-Ichigo…p-please…" Shirosaki whimpered, tears falling from his yellow orbs. The car stopped at a stoplight not too far.

"ICHIGO!!!" Shirosaki yelled at the top of his lungs before his hand finally gave, letting him fall to a pile of large two by fours. Ichigo's chocolate orbs looked up at the rear-view mirror and saw that something had fell.

"…Stop…Stop the car." He told the driver. The driver stopped and he got out, avoiding other cars that were forced to press the brake for Ichigo's sake. As they yelled obscenities at him, he quickly apologized, not really meaning it, and saw, to his horror, that the curtains were blowing from his balcony. He glanced down at the broken wood and rushed, full speed, to the pile.

"Shiro!!" He yelled.

Hichigo blinked, staring up at the sky as everything began to turn black. Blood rained from his snow-white locks and down into his eyes. "King…" He said, once Ichigo had managed to get to his side. Ichigo looked pained. He yelled. "Somebody call an ambulance!! Someone call!! Damn it, Shirosaki, I'm sorry…!!" He said, touching Shirosaki's skin. Hichigo smiled at him, his eyes closing. Ichigo held Shirosaki close to him, rocking his unconscious body over and over, muttering that he was sorry to the unconscious neko.

* * *

At the hospital, Ichigo paced the floor, his teeth ready to snap the toothpick in his mouth. He kept telling himself what an idiot he was, and how he should've told Shirosaki goodbye. He tensed when a doctor came out, gesturing him into Shirosaki's room. He followed and stood over the neko's bed.

"Is he…alright?"

"Oh, well, your neko here seems to have suffered quite a bit of a concussion…You should let him stay here for a while…You're more than welcome to stay, since the little thing fancies you so much…I'll let you both have a few moments alone.." Once the doctor exited, Ichigo rushed to his neko's side.

"Shirosaki….why did you…" Ichigo trailed off, feeling the worst. He let his head rest on his hands, and he swore he was going to cry. But as soon as he thought he was going to, Shirosaki grunted a little.

"..Nn…Fuck.." He said, opening an eye. The other eye, along with some of his hair, was wrapped up. "Ichi…?"

"Shiro! Thank God you're alright!"

"Yeah…Listen, I'm…I'm sorry about getting hurt and everything…I just….couldn't let you leave me again without at least looking at me…"

Ichigo was silent. He ran a finger down Shirosaki's cheek. Shirosaki slowly licked the finger, earning a blush from Ichigo, but the blushed died down.

"…It's fine…I won't leave for work like that anymore, Shiro…Just…don't do it ever again, okay? I don't want to lose you…"

Shirosaki smiled. "Oh, and Ichigo?"

"H'mm?"

"Once I'm all healed, you're in for a hell of a night once we get home…"

They smiled to each other, their lips touching in a passionate kiss that both wanted to last forever.

* * *

**This took me about…three days. I had other things to do, and beating Resident Evil 4 is NOT easy…Or fun…But I've got a lot of Resident Evil games =] I love them all…Anyway, yeah, this was pretty fun to write. Hichi-kun was a little bit OOC, and Ichigo was too…there could've been more swearing, but nyeh. NYEH. So yeah, hope you liked, and please, don't be afraid to review it! *kiss***

**Your friendly neighborhood XxXJelloXxXSquishXxX **


End file.
